Truth Behind the Legends
by Oderin-Kuro
Summary: Naruto is caught by some pretty strange people... Why do they keep waving around feeble sticks? Warning: Pairings are not yet created, but are leaning towards Sasu/Naru!
1. Where am I?

Chi: Hello~! It tis moi! I'm glad to be back to writing, as me and Odi colaberate on a fanfic!

As we write this fic

We hope you enjoy it much

And hope you review!

Odi: HEY! It's me. Anyone who is reading my other fanfictions, don't worry they are not abadoned! I'm working on chapter two of Eternal Bond currently.

Chi: Okay, sorry if the haiku sucks, but it was random. xD No haters!

Haters shall be flamed.

Since I will chase after you

With a flamethrower.

Yes, so childish, but cut me some slack. I'm younger than my sis. :p I'll do disclaimer if you'd like, Odi!

Odi: Kay, I'll give you some virtual fudge from earlier for doing it.

Chi: O.O YAY!

Disclaimer: ODI AND I DO NOT OWN NARU-NARU! I AM DOING THIS FOR THE BEST F-ING FUDGE IN THE WORLD! NOR DO WE OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF FOR J.K. ROWLING SUING D. GRAY-MAN!

On with the story!

_We used to believe that ninjas were legends, that it was impossible for chakra to be manipulated like they do. But our veiws have changed drastically since that day..._

::Naru's POV::

I awoke in a strange building, strapped tightly to a gurney. I look around, frantic. 'What is this place?' I ask myself, and I hear Kyuubi chuckle deep from within my mind. A man in a bowler hat starts to approach me, and looks down on me, his eyes sort of cold, but seeming to be bright as well.

"So, who is this boy?" He asks, but it was some strange way, almost in a threatening manner. He looks to one of the assistants, a tall pale man in a suit, and looked like some jacked up banker. I swear the man was on some drugs, he was pale and his eyes all wide and stupid looking.

"I am intellegent!" I say, but they look at me like I'm some alien. The banker guy mutters something, pointing a feeble stick at me, and he sighs.

"Repeat that, boy." The bowler hat guy says.

"I said, _I am intellegent!_" I repeat slowly, like implying they were idiots. They bristle from the comment, seeming to understand this time.

"Alright... interogation time!" I look at them, as if they are crazy.

"Interogation time? What the hell is that for?" I ask, and they shrug.

"Just to see what you were doing in our forest. Not many people can get here easily, after all, and they mostly have wands when they do."

"What's a wand? That stupid feeble stick you wave about?"

"This is not a feeble stick!"

"Prove it, snap it on your knee."

"That'll break it!"

"Then it's feeble."

"Ugh! Shut up! Crucio!" My eyes widen as I feel the pain, but then I yawn.

"That's all you got? I've had worse done to me. Try having a chidori through your chest."

"What's a Cheedorie?"

"It's c-h-i-d-o-r-i or Chidori, and it is a jutsu."

"What's a jutsu?"

"It's how we manipulate chakra."

"What's Chakra?"

"It's our inner energy."

"What..? We have magic, not chakra."

"What's magic?"

"It's our powers."

"Ninja's don't use magic... so he must not be a ninja.." I mutter to myself. "I KNOW! YOU'RE A CIVILIAN!"

"I'm not a muggle! You're a muggle!"

"What's a muggle?"

"Someone with no magical abilities."

"Chakra is something normal people can't use."

"It doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh really? Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I say, somehow bringing my hands together. A clone of me pops out, and they both stare wide-eyed. ((A/N: It's Fudge and Naruto talking throughout that, kk?))

"What in bloody hell is that?" Banker guy says, breaking his silence.

"Just one of my clones." I say, shrugging as my clone breaks me out. I sit up and rub my wrists and ankles slightly to let blood flow properly. Bowler and Banker were both confused.

"Now, stop right there, kid. Don't you dare get up...!" It was said to late, since I stood, and dispersed my clone.

"... Are you two so dense as to not know that I'm not going to listen to you?"

"Y-you're a brat!" Bowler sputters out, staring at me.

"I've heard that too much."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Might as well have been. It's not as bad as some stuff I've been told." I say, walking out the door as they watch stupidly. After I get about halfway down the hall they start chasing me. I start to run, laughing at them.

I get out of the place, but they pull out the sticks of wands and stop me. They drag me back, and chain me up to the gurney again.

Chi: ALRIGHT! yes, it tis a short chap but oh well! We need your opinions if we want to continue or not after all.

Naru-naru: Can I has some Ramen?

Chi: Nope, be a good boy and maybe.

Naru-naru: Fine... v.v

Odi: Well, review! And I hope you enjoyed this!

Chi: ORRR

I WILL PUT TOBI'S EFFING HAIR ON EFFING FIRE! THE INNOCENT VERSION, NOT THE F-ED UP ONE! MUWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Waking Up

Odi: Hi! It's me, with the second chapter of The Truth Behind the Legends. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and made alerts to this story! It helps build our confidence and gives us an incentive to write. Though Chi is being a little stubborn at this time about working on any fics with me...

Anyway the story will slowly be explained as the chapters go along. Now the winner ( or poor unfortunate soul) of the drawing to do the disclaimer is... -DRUMROLL- ODERIN KURO! WHY ME?

Naruto: Sorry, but someone has to do it.

Chi: Tsunade bet against you and won.

Odi: ... That means something bad is going to happen... RUN FOR THE HILLS!

Naruto: Odi-sama, doesn't that movie/game 'Silent Hill' have monsters on the hills...? (A/N We don't own Silent Hill!)

Odi: Yes, yes it does.

DISCLAIMER: Though the word disclaimer should explain it... We do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter.

::Naruto's P.O.V::~Timeskip a week later!~

I was cold, filthy, exhausted, and about every bad emotion you could have. I've been tortured in every way they could think of that doesn't inculde jutsu, and they deny me food, water, and rest. Every time I try to sleep they put ice down my clothes. They have these wierd black things guarding me, they seem to suck all the happiness out of the air, leaving me with my worst memories. I remember all the villagers in Konoha... Attacking me, calling me monster... I shiver, and look around. I could hear a struggle, strange flashes of light showing through the small barred window. My vision starts to become foggy, and I see three red blurs, and green that reminded me of Sakura, then I pass out.

I wake sometime later, laying on a bed. The house was dark, and I see this chubby red head woman over my bed. She smiles down at me.

"Hey honey. Do you need anything?" I sit up, moving away from her.

"What the hell!" I say, my reflexes were faster than hers, so I was across the room already by the time she stood properly.

"It's okay! We rescued you!" When she says this, I relax slightly. Suddenly there is a bang against the door, and shouting and a struggle. The woman opens the door.

"Fred! George! Stop fighting!" She says, and they stop.

"But mummmm, he started it!" Says the first twin.

"I don't care who started it, Fred!" She says, and boys look at me.

"Oh, dear, come on down to get something to eat!" She says, turning to me. What the hell? Is she bipolar? She leads me down to the kitchen, and sits me at the table. She starts cooking something up, complaining about worthless house elves, which I was obviously confused about. A grungy creature soon creeped into the kitchen, muttering to himself.

"Hi." I say to the creature, and it starts muttering about filthy muggles and how could they let me in here, until the woman makes it shut up. She sets a near feast in front of me, and makes me eat most of it, until I'm almost puking.

"I'm Mrs. Weasly by the way. Who are you?" She asks, sitting across from me. She was fully focused on me, and it was kind of wierd.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." I reply. A skinny kid a bit older than me comes in, his jet black hair a mess and his glasses broken. A girl with bushy brown hair and a guy with that startling orange hair walks in.

"I'm Harry. You look much better than when we rescued you." Harry says, and I see his green eyes. They remind me of Sakura..

"OH SHIT! WHERE IS SAKURA?" I yell, making everyone jump.

"Who is Sakura?" The bushy hair asks.

"My teammate."

"Your who? What teammate? What game were you playing?"

"I wasn't playing a game! I'm a ninja!"

"A ninja? Like those fairy tales?"

"What fairy tales? I don't recall ninjas ever being mythical creatures."

"But they are."

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

"No they're-"

"JUST BE QUIET!" Mrs. Weasly yells, silencing everyone. (A/N: Note that it is Naruto and Ron arguing. Mrs. Weasly, Harry, and Hermione are not talking though)

"Umm... this is akward... Anyway, I'm Ron, and this is Hermione." The red head, Ron, says, and gestures to bushy.

"Thanks, Ron, but I could have introduced myself." Hermione huffs, and smiles to me.

"I believe you are a ninja." Harry suddenly states, looking to me.

"... Your glasses are cracked." I lamely said in reply.

"Oh, they are? Hey, Hermione, could you fix my glasses again? I must have dropped them this morning..." Hermione sighs but takes them. She says something like 'Repairo' and hands them back.

"Thanks..."

"You should be more careful, Harry. You could have gotten caught because you had to bend over to get them!" Mrs. Weasly says, rather upset. They continue to talk, but I don't listen. I look around, getting up. I start to explore, but they don't seem to notice I left. By the time they do notice, I'd already been around the place twice.

"GET OFF THE CEILING!" Mrs. Weasly suddenly yells, and startling me to which I promptly fell off. The others were just amazed, and I shrug as I get up.

"Need anymore proof?" I offer, and they shake their heads.

"Anyway... We need to get you to Diagon Alley! We have to get you ready for school!"

"SCHOOL? I ALREADY LEFT! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mrs. Weasly winces.

"You need to, dear, to blend in better!"

"I've already passed school! I don't need more! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please let me stay!" She shakes her head sadly.

"I'd love to keep you here, but my husband says you need to. Sirius also agrees, and even Dumbledore said he'd make a place for you." 

"Awww... Fine. But if I hate it, I'm leaving!" Mrs. Weasly sighs, but agrees to the terms.

"So, shall we go?"

Chi: Sorry for stopping it here, but we feel that we need to save some material for more chapters and get this chapter out to our wonderful readers! I'd like to second the thanks Odi said earlier, since she is still sulking in her emo corner.

Odi: I'M NOT EMO!

Chi: Mhm, suuure.

Odi: YOU'RE EMO!

Chi: Belive what you wish, darling sibling. Want a knife? I have one in my purse here. Jk! I'm not emo so I don't keep a knife on me! ^^

Naruto: ... Um can we just go now?

Odi: Fine... BUT I'LL KILL YOU CHI!

*Chi has already shunshinned out*

Odi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NARUTO! GET OVER HERE AND HIRASHIN ME TO HER!

Naru: She doesn't have one of the special kunai, Odi-sama... Sorry.

Odi: !


End file.
